Warp Tempest
These rare warriors have learned to travel within the space between realities, instantly blinking from place to place in a tempest of blade and sorcery. Warping Surge (Sp) At first level, as a standard action the warp tempest can teleport herself and up to a heavy load to any location within close (25 feet + 5 feet per two legendary magus levels) range of her. The warp tempest must have line of sight and line of effect to her destination. This is a spell-like ability, and its effective spell level is equal to the highest level magus spell the warp tempest can cast. Using this ability counts as casting a magus spell for the purposes of the warp tempest’s channeled potential ability. Warp Modulation The warp tempest can utilize their arcane potential to manipulate their ability to warp space. The warp tempest gains the following potential techniques: 1 Potential - Warp Assault: When the warp tempest uses her warping surge ability as a standard action, she can activate this talent to make a single melee attack with a weapon she is wielding at a -2 penalty. This attack can be made before or after she teleports. 2 Potential - Warp Modulation: As part of using her warping surge ability, or casting a magus spell from the teleport subschool, she can activate this technique to treat her legendary magus level or caster level as 4 higher when determining the range of the ability or spell. This is increased by an additional 4 for every additional point of potential spent on this technique. At 8th level the warp tempest’s ability to manipulate space using their potential improves, granting them the following potential technique: 3 potential - Warp Ghost: As part of using her warping surge, the warp tempest can utilize this technique. After she has completed her warping surge (including all of the teleports from warping surge granted by warping tempest), she can immediately teleport to the position she original warped from, even if it is not in her line of sight. This replaces the arcane redoubt, dimensional jaunt, magician’s assault and surging strike potential techniques. Warp Spells: The warp tempest adds the following spells to her spell list, treating them as spells of the specified level instead of their normal level: jester’s jaunt (2nd level), dimension door (3rd level), teleport (4th level), getaway (5th level), plane shift (5th level), greater teleport (6th level). Warp Combat At 3rd level, the warp tempest can use her warping surge ability in place of casting a spell when she uses spell combat. Her teleportation can be made before or after her attacks, but not between individual attacks. Warping Tempest At 8th level, when the warp tempest uses her warping surge ability as part of spell combat she can choose to divide her teleport into increments before her first attack, between each attack, and after her last attack. She must teleport at least 5 feet each time she teleports. She does not have to teleport between each attack if she wishes This replaces the bonus feat gained at 8th level. Warping Savant At 12th level, when the warp tempest uses her warping surge ability, she provides flanking from all squares she attacks from. Flanking starts from the moment she makes an attack until the start of her next turn, allowing her to effectively flank with herself, and any ally who would make an attack flanking a square she attacked from until the start of her next turn. This replaces the legendary magus arcana gained at 12th level. Category:Source: Legendary Magus